


Epilogue to EB

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dreaded morning after... And a very distraught Simon Banks<br/>This story is a sequel to Every Breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue to EB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dine, the greatest beta reader, and to Trilly who gave me the idea for this short story...

## Epilogue to EB

by melo

Author's disclaimer: No, no, not mine... yet

* * *

Every Breath, epilogue 

Jim awoke with a start. He smelled the cigar only seconds before he heard Simon Banks, Captain of Major Crimes, banging on his door. 

"Ellison open that door!" 

//Shit//. Jim looked at Blair. The younger man was sleeping peacefully, smiling in his sleep. //Yeah, he can sleep now... God what a night//. Jim Ellison, Sentinel of the Great City and lover of the Shaman of the Great City, smiled at the sudden memories of their lovemaking. //And I thought he was afraid...// 

Not that he was more experienced than Jim in same-sex relationship, but he had been willing to try, and to try again "just to make sure, you know", and... well, it was just a miracle that he had survived. He got up, picked up his robe in the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't suppress that stupid grin that seemed to be shouting to everyone "Hey, I got lucky last night!". //Let's hope Simon won't notice...// 

"Ellison I swear, if you don't open that door, I'll just" 

"Hi Simon" 

The captain of Major Crime rushed into the loft without even looking at him. He went directly to Blair's room. 

"Where is he?" 

Jim faked misunderstanding. He had never seen his friend so... angry. No, angry was not enough. In fact the tall black man looked as if he could have ripped him apart with his bare hands. //Wow, I knew he felt protective toward Sandburg, but he could easily pass for his Blessed Protector right now... He looks just like me//. The thought made him smile. 

"What are you laughing at? And where the hell is Sandburg? I just can't believe you threw him out again. What were you thinking? And do not give me some hazy explanation about some Sentinel crap. He told me it wasn't that. Do you just realize how miserable he was yesterday? He cried! Do you hear me? He cried for God's sake!". 

"Listen, Simon..." 

"And don't Simon me!" 

Upstairs 

Blair Sandburg stretched lazily, not quite awake yet. He felt good, almost too good actually. //Can't believe I spent all this time sleeping in that tiny bed downstairs when he had that huge and comfortable one//. Comfortable. That was just the word. He reached blindly under the covers, trying to find the body of his lover. //And what a body... Who would have thought that such a man existed!// Life was just great. 

He had spent all night making love with the man of his life, had fallen asleep in his arms... He had never thought that cuddling could be so nice. He had never been much of a cuddler himself, not the kind of guy to spend the night, but last night... last night had been special. Like discovering what love was really about, like learning to give yourself totally, without having to be afraid of anything. And Jim... //How could I have guessed he would be so... romantic?// 

The big macho cop facade had fallen down, and Blair had discovered a new man, sensitive, playful... //Yeah, dream lover... He must really be the man of my life if I begin to quote Hot Shot in the morning...// He stretched again. //But where the hell is he?// He opened one eye. Empty, the bed was empty. //I swear if he chose this morning to freak out, I'll just// Even his imagination couldn't find the right words for the endless tortures he planned. //And why is he listening to the TV so loud? Is he a Sentinel or what?// 

He went to the bathroom and picked up his robe. He needed coffee. Lots of coffee. //But first, have to turn that stupid TV off!// 

He walked down the first steps of the stairs and stopped dead. Jim was in the middle of the living room, staring at a visibly very distraught Simon Banks. //Uh oh, so they were not TV sounds...// 

He saw Simon walk toward Ellison, and stop when his face was just inches away from Jim's. 

"I swear to God Ellison, if you" 

"Jim? What's that noise all about, man?" 

Jim Ellison turned around to see his partner on the stairs, looking down at them. //My, does he look gorgeous in the morning//. He barely noticed his captain had stopped shouting. 

"Hi love" Blair blushed. Jim was smiling at him, his newly discovered I've-never-been-so-happy-in-my-whole-life smile. And he seemed totally oblivious of his captain, who looked at him as if he was an alien. 

"Huh Jim? Aren't you, like, forgetting someone here?" 

//Oh shit//. Jim turned around. Banks stood in the middle of the living room, stunned beyond words. //Shit, what am I going to do now?// It couldn't be happening. //There's nowhere Blair could have come from except my bedroom... And look at him, he looks almost as love-struck-stupid as me//. It had to be a bad dream, it had to. //We didn't even talk about it//. He looked at Sandburg, still standing on the stairs. //What if he freaks out? What if he decides to go? What if he decides that it's too much responsibility, what if// His vision narrowed to a single point on Blair's neck, and everything went black. 

Blair stepped down the stairs slowly. Time seemed to stand still. Neither of the two men had moved, Simon still gaping, and Jim, well Jim looked //Oh no!//. He ran toward his sentinel. 

"Come on big guy, you don't want to do this, don't zone on me now, come on, I really don't need that" 

Jim blinked. 

"Chief? What" 

Hearing Jim talk seemed to bring life back into Simon's body. He looked at his two friends. 

"Ok, Is there anyone that would be kind enough to explain me what's going on here?" 

Jim looked at Blair. He could see his guide was afraid. They had known right from the start that they would have to tell people about them sometime. //But why now? God, why now?//. 

"All right, Simon. Will you sit down?" 

But Simon didn't move. He looked at Jim, then at Blair, as if he didn't know which one he should talk to. 

"Listen Simon, I know this must be a shock for you, but you have to understand, Blair and I" 

Simon raised a hand. "I don't want to know". 

Blair looked at Jim. He could see the older man was hurt. Hurt to see that one of his best friends rejected him immediately. Hurt that Simon Banks, the man who had supported him after his troubled time in Vice, who was the only person to know about this sentinel business, who was the most important person in Jim's life except for him, couldn't be open minded enough to be happy for them. 

//Look at him. Two minutes ago, he glowed with love. Now he just looks... dejected//. He stepped down the stairs and took Jim in his arms, not even paying attention to Banks. 

"It's ok Jim, it's ok, I'm here, I'm not leaving, we don't have to care about people who are not intelligent enough to see us for what we share and not what gender we are, it's ok". Jim hugged him back fiercely, as if to convince himself that at least their love was still there, that it couldn't be tarnished by all that ugliness. 

"I love you so much, Blair" 

"I know Big Guy, I know, I love you too". 

Simon cleared his throat discreetly. Jim turned his head toward his captain. 

"I think you should leave, sir. This is my home, and you have no right to say anything about what I can do here. I just hope you won't be proclaiming what you know from the rooftops, that's all" 

"What?!" Simon looked surprised, even sad. He shook his head. 

"There seems to be a little misunderstanding here, I think". 

"What?" Blair couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "A misunderstanding? You just told us you did not want to know about what happened. Look at you! You look at Jim as if he was some kind of freak or something! I thought we were friends, Simon! But I was wrong it seems. How dare you come here to judge us? And why did you come here in the first place, huh? At fucking nine in the morning on Sunday?" 

Simon sat heavily on the couch. This whole morning seemed like a nightmare. //Ok let's start from the beginning before I lose two of my best friends here// 

"Yes, I said a misunderstanding, Sandburg" 

"But..." 

"Will you please let me say at least one sentence without interrupting me here? Right. So tell me, do you remember what you told me yesterday evening before you left? No? That's what I thought. You promised to call me, to tell me how things went. And when you didn't, well I began to worry. You should have seen yourself yesterday. You looked so sad, and I was, well I was afraid you would do something stupid if things didn't go well with Jim. And since I still didn't know where you were this morning, I decided to check on you, and you weren't in your room, so..." 

He looked up at Blair. 

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to find you two in this... situation. I kinda feel stupid right now, but..." He grinned suddenly. "I should thank you in fact." 

"You should thank us? Why?" Jim looked unsure, as if he didn't know if Simon was making fun or him or not. 

"Well, I won the bet!" 

"A bet? What bet?" That was Sandburg's turn to sound surprise. //What the hell is that bet about?// But Simon looked sincerely amused right now. 

"You know, Megan will be mad." 

"Megan?" //I thought I had solved that problem last night! That damned Aussie's never going to leave us alone?// Jim felt his jealousy grow inside his heart. 

"Yeah, she was so sure you guys were already... you know... together... I just can't wait to tell her she was wrong" //Already... Oh god//. Blair turned crimson. 

"Yeah, she kept telling everybody that your running after every woman you could find was just a cover. In fact she really had a nice theory about you two... I bet she'll be very disappointed" Simon grinned evilly. He got up from the couch and headed for the door. 

"Anyway gentlemen, now that everything's clear, I should get going, and leave you to your... huh, your... whatever you two want to do today". 

Jim was too stunned to talk. Finally, he looked at Blair and smiled mischievously at his captain "Yeah, don't worry Simon, we'll find something to do..." 

"Yeah, well, as I said, I don't want to know, right? I'll see the both of you on Monday. And don't be late, I'd hate to explain everyone what could make my best team stay in bed in the morning." 

A hand on the doorknob, he looked at his two friends. //Strange how two persons so different...// But the more he thought about it, the less he could picture either of them without the other. //I guess that's where Sandburg would begin to tell us about one of his soul mates theories// "And guys... congratulations" 

Jim smiled. "Thanks Simon, you don't know what it means to me." He looked at Blair, who was smiling that foolish I'm-in-love-and-I'm-happy smile. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me, and without you, I might have lost him, and" 

"Cut the crap, Ellison." 

//Can black men blush? I swear he seems to be blushing// 

"Have, have a nice Sunday ok? Jeez, I must have done something really awful in a former life to deserve the two of you..." He left, mumbling and muttering. 

Jim closed the door. He felt exhausted. This confrontation had been really hard on his nerves. //And that was only the first of many...// He sighed. //Stop whining Ellison, you know there's no avoiding it anyway.// He knew that he couldn't keep his love in a closet, that he couldn't do this to Blair. It wouldn't be fair to him. And he wanted everyone to know they were in love, to know that true love existed. 

This thought made him smile. //Well, maybe not everyone...// but this morning had at least helped prove one thing : that no matter how their friends may react, Blair would be there to support him. //Now I know he'll stay no matter what//. And when he thought about it, nothing was more important than this, knowing that his guide would stay by his side. //I'm just so lucky I have him, so lucky we finally found each other...// He was interrupted in his thinking by the sultry voice of his guide. 

"So tell me Big Guy, what exactly do you plan to do today?" 

He looked at Blair, who was impishly smiling at him, and he knew that no matter what awaited them in the future, things were gonna be just fine. 

* * *

End

 


End file.
